Upgrades and trouble
by AdorableLittleAllyn
Summary: After days of being played by kids, Mr. Litwak was going to add new upgrades to some of the games, and that includes Sugar Rush, and that makes Vanellope and the other racers excited. But, even an upgrade can change the whole thing. T for cursing and contains Jawbreaker (RalphxOlder!Vanellope) and Heroes' cuties
1. Chapter 1

**It's my first story in W.I.R so please give some boosting comments so I can continue this. Please enjoy reading and review. And Arianne is my OC and she'll be known as Cinnamon Aria Bun, a new racer in Sugar Rush. And please don't mind her.**

* * *

Chapter one

It was a normal day in the arcade. Many kids were playing their favorites, Mr. Litwak making money, and many more. Every closing time was back to their own time away from their games and go explore the game central. But it wasn't the same when Yuni heard about the new upgrades and a new character being added to the some games. After Mr. Litwak closed his arcade, everything came to life.

"Okay everyone! The cost is clear!" Everyone shouted with joy after Yuni's gossip about the upgrades and characters being added.

The gossip passed through every game, including Sugar Rush, Fix-It Felix and Hero's Duty. Ralph and Felix was happy for the others. Especially Vanellope. The two characters went to Sugar Rush with Sgt. Calhoun to congratulate Vanellope and the other racers.

"Congrats, runt. You and your little friends are getting an upgrade." Calhoun greeted with a smile.

"Thanks, Sarge." Vanellope saluted as she let out a small chuckle.

"Congratulations, Vanellope, on your new upgrade." Felix said as he shook hands with her.

"Congrats, Stink brain." Ralph teased as he received a punch on the shoulder from Vanellope.

"Haha, very funny, Ralph." Vanellope said sarcastically.

'_Come on, Vanellope... You can do it!_' She thought to herself.

"What's wrong?" Taffyta asked.

"Nothing, Taffy." Vanellope said as she smiled at the others, who were looking at her in a weird way.

"How about I get Sour Bill?" Rancis offered.

"No thanks."

"We'll visit you later, Vanellope" Felix said as they left.

"Come on, princess. We need to get you back at the castle." Taffyta said.

"Thanks guys." Vanellope smiled at them as Jubileena gave her a hard candy.

While walking, Vanellope noticed something was moving in the bushes. But she didn't cared about and began walking again. But little did she knew, that figure was familiar for some people.

'_Upgrade huh?_' He asked himself as he left.

* * *

**Bad for a start? I know. Sorry but I can make it better tomorrow! Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back. So I changed Cinnamon Aria Bun's name into Cinnamarie Bun. Like it? And she'll appear in adult form like the upgrade and this is part on of chapter two.. So, enjoy reading and review.**

* * *

Chapter two; Part one

After the Sugar Rush racers brought Vanellope back to her castle, Taffyta and Candlehead stayed behind and told the others to go without them.

"Vanellope, are you sure you're alright?" Candlehead asked.

"Yeah. Just a little butterfly in my tummy." Vanellope lied, clutching her stomach like it was true.

"Vanellope, we know you're a bad liar." Taffyta reminded, making the princess groan.

"Now, tell us the truth." Candlehead demanded.

"Okay, okay." Vanellope gave up.

She took a deep breath as she started to tell them what was really happening to her. After minutes of explaining, Taffyta and Candlehead let out a squeal of joy.

"You're in love!" Taffyta squealed out, falling backwards to Vanellope's bed.

"Shh! Don't say it out loud!" Vanellope warned.

"Sorry! It's just too... Shweet!" Candlehead squealed and fell back on Vanellope's bed.

"So? Who's the lucky guy?" A familiar tough voice asked.

The three racers gasped. The infamous Tamora Jean Calhoun was listening. Calhoun smirked as she sat down next to them at Vanellope's bed.

"Again, who's the lucky guy?"

"R... Ra... Ral..." Vanellope tried to spit the name out but can't.

"The wrecker?" Calhoun smirked as Vanellope blushed.

"Y-" Vanellope covered the two's mouth before they say any word.

"The runt's in love with Wreck-it."

"No I'm not!"

* * *

Outside the castle, the black, mysterious figure was back. He was chuckling about Vanellope having a crush on Ralph.

"Now I have something against that glitch." He said as he disappeared again.

* * *

**Again, sorry if short. I'm running out of ideas~~~ Lol. Review please.**


End file.
